


Slammed Bloody

by evilwriter37



Series: One Word Whump Prompts [1]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Whump, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Ryker wants information about the Dragon Eye from Hiccup.Prompt: slammed
Series: One Word Whump Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Slammed Bloody

Ryker slammed Hiccup up against the mast of the ship with a force that he feared had cracked some teeth. He was stunned for a moment, standing there, forced up against the wood that was roughened from wind and salt, wondering if his face would get any splinters.

“Where’s the Dragon Eye?!” Ryker demanded.

“Don’t- have it- with me,” Hiccup panted out. His hands were tied behind him. He was utterly useless. He was regretting not taking Toothless with him on that walk. If he had, this wouldn’t be happening right now. His face hurt from the pressure Ryker was applying to it; he could barely talk.

“Then take us to it.”

“Go… fuck yourself- on a spear,” Hiccup got out in a rasp. 

There was a roar of anger from Ryker that made Hiccup question why he had spoken. Then he was yanking his head back, and slamming it up against the mast again. And then again. Blood ran from his head, and Ryker dropped him on the deck of the ship where he lay groaning. Hiccup heard the sound of a sword being drawn.

“Think carefully of your next words.” 

Fire split the night and an explosion rocked the ship. Hiccup listed to the side and knew no more.


End file.
